Masiir 3: Discrepancy
by Lilinpo
Summary: SeiferxSquall, othersxSquall. Squall wakes up in a world where everyone's desire is to claim him. AU.
1. Awake

  
  
*YAOI WARNING*   
SeiferxSquall, othersXSquall   
No. Squall is not a puny pretty slut. He's pretty, but very strong!!   
I don't like girly ukes. Got that?   
AU. Somewhere in a different world....(but much like the Middle-East)   
If you like SeiferxSquall, give it a try.   
_____________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Masiir_   
1. Awake**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"..........Hn?...."   
Squall opened his eyes from the unbearable heat.   
  
"........................................................"   
He closed his eyes. And then opened them again.   
  
".................Okay...... It's not a dream...."   
He slowly sat up. He could feel the hot sand beneath him. Yes. Sand...   
"..................."   
He scooped some sand and observed closely.   
"..................."   
No matter how he looked at it, it was sand.   
  
".............Is this some kind of joke?......"   
The sand glittered away as the heated wind blew on Squall. He turned his head 180 degrees. Everywhere he looked was nothing but sand....   
  
  
Squall was in a middle of a desert...   
  
  
He looked down at his clothes. They were the usual outfit. White shirt, black pant, and black leather jacket with furry collar....   
The same clothes he wore yesterday before falling asleep...   
  
Squall closed his eyes to recall what happened the night before.   
  
  
  
------------------Squall was at his desk staring at the multiple paperwork.   
The usual...   
  
"Yo, Squall. Any sign of him yet?"   
Squall kept his eyes on the forms as the intruder walked in casually.   
"...Could you knock at least once in your lifetime, Zell?"   
The young boy with blond hair sat down on the leather couch and shrugged.   
"You won't answer anyway.... Why waste time?"   
Zell reached for a piece of bacon on Squall's untouched breakfast plate.   
"You know..... this stuff isn't placed here for decoration....... Have you ever thought of..... _eating_?....."   
Zell took a bite and looked up at Squall. He still had his eyes on the papers, reading and signing.   
".......No."   
After few seconds, Squall finally answered. Zell narrowed his eyebrows.   
"I knew you weren't human.... but could you at least act like one? You need to eat, Squall. Look at you. You're skin and bones!!"   
Zell pointed his finger accusingly. Squall sighed and for the first time looked at Zell.   
"You asked me if there was any sign of him."   
Zell opened his mouth for a rebutal, but the only thing that came out was a loud exhale.   
"...Oh yeah.."   
Squall rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on his task.   
"I mean... don't get me wrong! When I said 'Yo, Squall any sign of him yet?' I didn't mean that I was worried! I meant to say, 'Yo, Squall there _isn't_ any sign of him yet, right?' Because I'm glad he isn't around. Why would I be worried? When he's here, he's always screwing things around. Seriously, that guy get's on my ner--"   
"Zell. Are you finished?"   
Squall eyed the young SeeD. The blond, getting the hint, closed his mouth and nodded. He got up from the couch and headed for the door. But before he left, he didn't forget to warn Squall.   
"You should take a break, Squall. You look like hell."   
Zell winked and closed the door. Squall sighed for the second time. But after a while he slightly smiled, remembering the constant ramble Zell made. He knew the blond was worried no matter how much he says he hates _him_.   
  
Seifer Almasy...   
  
After the defeat of the sorceress, Squall was honored with the position of the commander of SeeD. Not long after that, Squall appointed Seifer as his second in command.... to everyone's surprise.   
But no one was as surprised as Seifer himself.   
  
_"If you think this will change my ways, you better think twice. Commander."_   
Seifer snarled. To this, Squall responded only with,   
_"I don't expect you to."_   
  
True to his words, Seifer did whatever he wished. He did accomplish his missions and gave good instructions to his SeeD. Despite everyone's belief, Seifer was an excellent leader.   
...But also a constant troublemaker.   
He would go out on his own and disappear for days. And when he came back, all the money he made within that month was gone.   
Seifer didn't have to say a word for Squall to know what was going on in those absent days... But still, Squall didn't say anything. Seifer was irresponsible and self righteous, but he did get his work done. His skills and experience were far more superior than any other SeeD member..... probably exceeds Squall's as well. But the problem was, he would only use it whenever he felt like to.....   
  
But no matter what happened, Seifer always came back within a week....   
........It has been two weeks already...   
"Huh........."   
Squall sighed and dropped his pen on the desk. He looked at the clock on the wall and squinted his eyes. It was already past lunch time. As always, his food on the table has already gone cold...----------------   
  
  
  
Squall opened his eyes as he heard something approaching. By ths sound of it, it was a horse. Not one...... but probably five or more...   
And then he remembered, everyone was acting strange the day before. After he got a visit from Zell, Quistis and Selphie came by. And then Irvine. And then a call from Laguna. And finally, Rinoa. They were all worried about one thing.   
_"Get some rest, Squall."   
"You better catch some z's, commander."   
"I was just checking how my son was doing. Don't work too hard now."   
"Squall..... You really need to rest... I'll help you tomorrow if you let me, but right now.... sleep."_   
  
".....I get it."   
This was a prank to get Squall out of the office. A plot carried out by his friends. As soon as he fell asleep on the bed, everyone sneaked in and carried him here. And they're all coming with their horses and going to yell, 'surprise--!!'   
"............................"   
Squall told himself that was what happened and nothing else... But the people on those approaching horses.... They didn't look like anyone he knew....   
They were all wearing turbans and were wrapped up in numerous fabrics....   
Typical outfit you wear in desert lands.....   
And a troubling thought crossed Squall's mind.   
_Would his friends abandoned him in a middle of no where to wake up alone and confused? Would they bring him to a desert if they wanted him to have a relaxing vacation?   
Would they do all this just for a prank?_   
The answer was obvious...   
  
"Well, well. What have we got here?"   
Squall looked up at the six men now surrounding him. They all had dark skin and well built... And since they were mounted on a monstrous horse, they were very intimidating.   
  
  
No....   
His friends wouldn't do this just for a good laugh...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
This fic is being updated on my site, but I placed it here because I think there are more FFVIII fans here.   
Will start updating here too if there are readers.   
Thanx for reading. 


	2. Quarrel

  
  
Yay* Reviewers* Thank you*   
I guess some people do enjoy this fics afterall.   
  
  
faery-of-fiction: Wow. Thanks for the helpful comment* I know... I use too much '...' It's just a habbit of mine to get the feel of that long pause......   
See? Sorry.. I'll try not to use it as often.. But if I do keep using it, it's best to ignore.(old habbits are hard to break-_-;)   
  
diamonddust1414: I don't have a clue who those guys are either... Maybe Seifer knows......   
Ummm... wait.. Seifer... What are you doing?? Seif-..   
  
SquallxSeifer fan: Yay* I love evil too!! In fact, almost all my fics are EVIL!! Hooray evil^__^ Evil excites life.   
  
f: Aiyahh!! You read all the way to part 3 already? You're very eager, I see. I usually update fics on my site first and then here. (you're a very smart person*)   
  
I have no idea what my name is: I love SxS fics too* I'm happy I made a fellow SxS lover happy* I hope I'll continue this...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Masiir_**   
**2. Quarrel**   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well. What have we got here?"   
The largest man, probably the leader of the group, smiled down at Squall.   
"............."   
Squall was speechless from all the confusion, but the thing that surprised him the most was that...   
_"I understood what he said...."_   
Squall was expecting them to speak Arabic or some other foreign language...   
"What's the matter, pretty? Cat got your tongue?"   
A bearded man jeered. They all laughed.   
  
.........They were speaking perfect English.   
No pause.   
No accent.   
Perfect...   
  
"Aww.... Maybe she's lost."   
The bearded man dismounted his horse and kneeled in front of Squall. His face was just inches away. Squall was so lost that he forgot to look away.   
".....Blue eyes........"   
The bearded man whispered and distanced himself from Squall. The others stopped laughing.   
"....What did you say?"   
The large man asked in disbelief.   
"Blue eyes....... She's got blue... eyes....."   
The man beside the leader got off his horse and shoved the bearded man aside and grabbed Squall's chin. He was forced to look up at the man's eyes.   
"....He's right....... They're blue....."   
Squall tilted his head in wonder as the men leaned on their horses to take a closer look. They all looked at him in awe and....... desire?....   
  
"Get back!!"   
The bearded man pulled Squall's arm and grabbed his sword. It was shaped like an cutlass.   
"I found her first!! She's mine!"   
The man held Squall tight in his arm as he pointed his sword at his own comrades. The leader eyed the bearded man and lightly waved his hand.   
  
"?!!"   
"Ahhhhghhh!!!!"   
In cue, all the men jumped off their horses and piled over the bearded man. Squall instinctively rolled his body away from danger. But he realized he wasn't the target...   
"She's ....mine..... S..he's mi...ne..... I.. foun..d her first.... She's... mi..ne..."   
The bearded man continued to ramble until he ran out of breath. He had been stabbed multiple times and finally bled to death... One of the men kneeled over the dead body and without second thought, chopped off the head.   
"!?"   
Squall gasped. He was used to seeing violence in battles..... but...   
The man grabbed the head by the hair and presented it to his leader who was still on his horse. He smiled cruelly.   
"I never liked you, my brother.... And probably never will... May you rest peacefully in hell."   
He spat on the head and knocked it away from the man's hand. Squall's eyes followed until the head stopped rolling.   
He suddenly realized the burning stares upon him. He slowly turned to them.   
  
_Oh shit...._   
  
He didn't say it, but those were the words that came to his mind. The men were all looking at him like he was some kind of alien..... or was it more like gold....?   
Intuitively, Squall got on his feet and dashed for one of the horses behind him. If these men could act that violent towards their own(moreover, their own blood), Squall didn't know what they're going to do to a total stranger... And he wasn't going to stick around to find out...   
_"What kind of horses are these?!!"_   
Squall grabbed the saddle of the dark horse and cursed inwardly as he saw how big they were upclose. He rode on them before, but nothing this gigantic...   
  
"Aa--?!!"   
He was getting ready to jump on it when a piercing pain went through his leg. He fell on his rear.   
"What the...."   
Squall saw his right calf bleeding and a sword stabbed into the sand not far from him. He turned back and figured the leader had thrown his sword.   
"Do not worry, my _zaakim_..... Or should I say, princess? It is only but a scratch wound."   
The man dismounted his horse and slowly approached. Squall quickly reached for the sword and stood up. The man was right. His leg didn't hurt as much. Though a little unsteady, he could still stand. The man probably just wanted to surprise Squall.   
"You want to fight, my beautiful?"   
The man cocked his head and smiled. He signalled one of his men. A shorter man quickly threw his leader his sword. Squall took his stance and made the first move.   
"...!!"   
The man was surprised as he blocked Squall's attack. It was a very heavy blow. Squall wasted no time for another attack, this time from the left. The man quickly blocked, but Squall was ready for another blow. The rest of the men watched in amazement as Squall pushed their leader back with agile moves. Without a doubt, the beautiful creature was no stranger to sword fighting. The swift movements made Squall look weightless, but the loud noise of swords in contact made them realize how strong this mysterious creature was. Mesmerized, the men stared wide eyed at the battle.   
  
"Wa?-"   
Squall yelped when his injured foot sank in the sand. Given, he wasn't conditioned to fight in the desert as his opponent surely was.... The man didn't miss this opportunity. He tripped Squall with his foot.   
"Ahh!"   
Squall fell backwards but quickly brought his sword up. But the man effortlessly knocked it away from his hand.   
"I win. Beautiful fighter."   
Squall breathed hard and glared as the man brought his sword up to his face.   
"I see why my brother acted the way he did before his death..... Those eyes...... They're enough to drive a man insane......"   
The man licked his lips and lowered his sword to Squall's neck. And then slowly, ripped his thin white shirt.   
"......"   
Squall continued to glare but didn't resist. He figured once they see his chest, they'll realize he's not a princess.... or whoever they're confusing him with... The ripped shirt opened up and revealed his white body. The man was speechless.... but not from what Squall expected....   
  
"......Beautiful......... So beautiful....."   
The man dropped his sword and kneeled on top of Squall.   
Okay...... so the man knew he was a guy.......   
Squall was now a little panicked as the man slid his hands on his exposed skin. The dry rough hands stroked the smooth surface as they made their way to his pant.   
"???"   
Squall looked up at the man in disbelief. Even a person as naive as him knew where this was headed...   
"...Let go!!"   
Squall pushed the man with all his strength.... But without any weapons, he had no chance against the large muscular man...   
"Don't be afraid, my princess..... I promise to take a real good care of you..."   
Squall closed his eyes as the man leaned in on him.   
  
"Ahhh!!!!!"   
The next thing he knew, he heard one of the men scream in terror. He felt something splash on his face and body.   
He opened his eyes and choked.   
The body of a headless man fell on Squall's body. As soon as realized it was blood, the smell was unbearable. He pushed the body and backed away.   
  
"No one even saw me coming.... How disappointing...."   
Squall heard a familiar voice. A voice he thought he would never hear in this strange place.... He slowly looked up at the man on a equally large horse.   
"Seifer?....."   
Squall couldn't make out the man's face because of the bright sun behind him, but he knew that cocky voice anywhere...   
"Kill him!!!"   
Squall turned to the remaining men. They had their swords out, running to get the murderer of their leader.   
"Quite a fan you got here, _princess_."   
The man with Seifer's voice smiled and kicked the horse's side. The black horse neighed and dashed straight towards the attackers.   
  
"Ahhgghhh!!!!"   
"Wahh!!!"   
Squall was hypnotized as he watched those men fall to their deaths one by one. The man not only sounded like Seifer, but the way he handled the sword..... The way he moved... Everything about the man reminded him of Seifer. One attacker targeted the horse, but the man blocked the attack and stabbed his stomach..... As the last attacker fell on the sand, the man turned his face to Squall.   
His face, now clearly visible,..... was Seifer's.   
But Squall looked at the bloodshed. All the men were dead, each missing either an arm or their head... He has never seen such merciless act....   
  
He looked up at the approaching man.   
Was Seifer this cruel?   
Maybe he's not Seifer..... Just a man that resembles him? But his moves..... the way he fought with his sword........ But where was his gunblade? Why is he using an ordinary sword? Why is he dressed exactly like those men he killed?   
Thousands of questions ran across his mind, but they all stopped when the man spoke.   
"What's with the face? Has it been _that_ long since I left the Garden?"   
Squall's eyes widened. He looked up at the man and opened his lips.   
".....Seifer."   
"Glad you remembered, commander."   
Seifer saluted. Squall never felt this happy seeing his rival. He opened his mouth to ask where they were, but Seifer spoke first.   
"Say....."   
"?....."   
Squall thought he was going to say something important because of the unusual serious expression on Seifer's face. He waited patiently for him to continue.   
"Do I get a raise for saving your ass?"   
  
Squall sighed very deeply. From exhaustion or relief.... or something else.....   
He did not know...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Discrepancy

  
  
  
Yay* Thank you for reviewing*   
I wanted to respond one by one.... (X__XForgive me**)   
I'll do that next time*   
Hope you enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Masiir_**   
**3. Discrepancy**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can ride by myself."   
Squall narrowed his eyes when Seifer extended his hand.   
"Suit yourself."   
Seifer shrugged and rode off without looking back. Squall turned away and limped toward the stallions. He eyed the animals and selected the smallest one, although the top of its barrel was well above his head. He grabbed the saddle and tried to put his uninjured foot on the stirrup.   
"...........................................(sigh)."   
But the creature was just too big to jump on. The stallion looked down on Squall as if to mock him.   
".......... I'm injured, you know..... Give me a break..."   
Squall glared, but didn't seem to have any impact on the creature. Squall sighed deeply again and leaned his forehead on the stallion's withers. The hectic atmosphere and confusions from the unordinary events were weighing down on him.   
  
".......... What the hell is going on?......."   
  
Squall whispered when he heard hoofsteps approaching.   
_It's probably Seifer coming back to laugh at how pathetic I look....._ Squall groaned and left his head at the nape of stallion's neck just so he didn't have to look at Seifer. He heard the stallion's hoofs stop right behind him but did not dare move. He was too embarrassed and ashamed of himself to look so weak, especially in front of Seifer.   
".................."   
Squall wanted to groan again but kept quiet. He heard a soft sigh behind him and was suddenly picked up by a strong arm.   
"Wh-!??"   
Before he knew it, he was on the saddle of a black stallion. He struggled from the arm around his torso.   
"Stop struggling, unless you wanna fall and break your neck."   
He heard Seifer's irritated voice right behind his ear. Squall quickly realized how high from the ground he was now that he was on those giants. When Seifer saw that Squall had stopped, he released him and held the rein. He started by trotting and then sped up. Squall hastely grabbed the saddle when his back touched Seifer's body. He heard a little chuckle and expected some mocking remark, but none came.   
  
".............. You're leaving them there?...."   
Squall couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence. He wanted to ask so many questions, but what came out of his mouth was something totally inconsequential.   
"What? The dead bodies or the horses?"   
"............. The horses.."   
Seifer's response somewhat frightened Squall. He remembered the hands around his waist were the same ones that murdered five men in cold blood...   
"They're good horses, but I got better ones."   
Seifer answered, somewhat proudly.   
"You have more?...."   
Squall couldn't hide his surprise and turned back to see Seifer grinning. The blond simply nodded and said nothing more. Squall faced forward again and decided to ask the most important question of all.   
"... Seifer........ where.. a..re........ w.e...."   
Squall's voice faded as he felt dizzy and saw different colors mixing in his eyes. The sand seemed to move in a curvy wave and felt very nauseous.   
"Don't look at the ground. Either keep your eyes closed or look up at the sky."   
Squall closed his eyes and slowly faced the sky. The feverish sun was behind Seifer and his body blocked it away. He opened his eyes and saw the sky for the first time.   
It was purple, not blue...   
  
  
  
_________________________________   
  
  
  
".........U....n....."   
Squall moaned from the heat. He opened his eyes and saw a small city below the hills. He quickly realized he had been asleep on Seifer's shoulder and moved away.   
"Well, good morning to you too."   
Seifer chuckled and held his arms tightly around Squall so he won't fall.   
"..... How long was I asleep?"   
Squall spoke quietly. He mentally slapped himself for sleeping and not even knowing he did so.   
"Only about half an hour, I suppose. Don't have a watch."   
Seifer showed his bare wrist. It was darker than Squall remembered. Seifer wasn't as pale as Squall, but his skin was obviously darker than usual.   
"........ How long have you been _here_?...."   
"Keep your questions 'till later. I'll answer all of 'em once we reach the city."   
Squall sighed but nodded his head. The stallion was still running at the same speed despite the weather. Squall screwed his face as he felt his shirt sticking on his body from the sweat. His thick leather jacket and pant weren't fit for deserts, obviously.   
He side-glanced Seifer's clothing. His body was covered in a long black robe and a white collar shirt underneath. From the feel of it Squall could easily tell they were silk. He didn't know how long Seifer has been in this strange world, but it looked like he was doing well. His tanned skin made him look healthier and leaner, and seemed more muscular than Squall remembered. He controlled the gigantic stallion like a obedient little chocobo, and says he has more...   
The more he thought about Seifer, the more confused he got... He felt as though he hasn't seen Seifer for ages... but it only had been two weeks.   
  
_"............. Well..... now I know where he had been those past weeks..."_   
Squall wasn't thrilled to find out though....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're gonna need your own _abayah_ to protect yourself from the heat."   
Seifer said as they entered the city.   
"A what?"   
"A robe. There's some over at that store.... Shh... keep your mouth shut and don't look at people in the eye."   
Seifer slowly trotted his stallion to the crowded marketplace. It was full of energetic people wearing clothes similar to Seifer, but not as expensive. Some women giggled and eyed Seifer shyly as he stopped in front of the store owner.   
"Ahh.... your grace.... I will not allow myself to sell you these old rags... There are some special clothings just for you."   
The old man rushed to the large chest at the corner of the store soon as he saw Seifer. He opened the lock and took out some beautiful silk robes.   
"Now these...... These will fit you perfectly."   
"Well? What do you think, commander?"   
Seifer asked, smiling. Squall turned his attention to the robes and then looked back at Seifer.   
"Ahhh... it is for your handsome bride, I see. May I suggest this beautiful purple for your beautiful lady?"   
Squall turned to the shopkeeper in disbelief. He glared and was about to open his mouth but Seifer pushed his face away from the man's direction.   
"Actually, we only need one for the road. Do you have anything dark?"   
"Of course, of course. I have a very deep black for a shy lady like her."   
The man rushed back to the chest and pulled out a long black robe. He spread it about on the counter to show Seifer, who nodded in approval.   
"That will do."   
  
After purchasing the black silk robe, Seifer carefully walked his stallion through the narrow streets. Squall wondered how much the silk was worth in this place. Everyone looked at Seifer in awe from head to toe. Some people even bowed down on their knees.   
"In this world, you are what you wear."   
Seifer laughed as Squall's eyes wandered about. The people were totally new and foreign to Squall, he couldn't stop staring. The most significant thing he noticed about them was that they all had crimson eyes. The deep red reminded Squall of ruby........ And then it also reminded him of the bloodshot eyes of the dead men out in the desert... Squall looked away from them and leaned a little bit forward to keep some distance from Seifer. Squall knew Seifer realized this, but was relieved he didn't comment on it. Seifer stopped at the entrance of a small building.   
"Hold on to this."   
Seifer held out the rein. Squall took it but didn't know why.   
"....Wa-!"   
Squall immediately held on tight as Seifer jumped off the stallion. He didn't know how unstable the saddle was until Seifer's arms were gone.   
"Here, give me your hand."   
Seifer chuckled and reached for Squall, who glared and shook his head. He slowly lifted his uninjured leg over so he was side riding. He lifted his body with his hands to jump off when a pair of large hands gripped his waist.   
"Seif-!!"   
"I have been in this world longer than you have, Leonhart," Seifer glared up, "if you wanna survive and see your _little friends_ again, I suggest you drop the fucking stubborn act and listen to what I say."   
Squall gulped at the sharpness of Seifer's emerald eyes. He figured it was the sunlight and the unusual color of the sky, but Seifer's eyes looked..... different. Squall was lifted off the horse and gently set on the ground. Seifer turned away and pulled his horse to the side of the building where there was a small stable.   
"That's a very handsome horse, mister.... How long are you staying?"   
A young boy came out of the stable and stroked the stallion's nose.   
"It'll only be a couple of hours. He needs some food and water."   
Seifer smiled and threw a bagfull of coins. The boy peeked in the bag and violently nodded his head.   
"He'll get the best apples and carrots! I promise, mister!!"   
The boy took the rein and guided the dark horse in, skipping with joy. Seifer quickly turned back and Squall completely forgot he was smiling.   
"...I didn't know you could do that with your face."   
Seifer widened his eyes with mocked amazement. Squall brought back his usual frown and looked away.   
"... Where are we headed?"   
"Relax........... Christ, my horse and I have been running while you were sleeping all nice and cozy, Leonhart. Give us some break, will ya?"   
Seifer sighed and walked pass Squall to enter the building. Squall slowly followed.   
  
"I need to rest for couple of hours. Food and drink would be good."   
Seifer swiftly checked in and beckoned Squall to follow. They went upstairs... which was only five steps... and entered a small but decent room. Two small beds, a bathroom, and air conditioned. Seifer dropped on the bed and stretched his large body. Squall closed the door behind him and leaned back. He waited until Seifer was comfortable.   
  
"Are you going to answer my questions?"   
Squall tilted his head. Seifer opened his eyes and glared.   
"No. Not until I freshen up."   
"Then take a bath."   
"Too fucking tired..."   
Squall sighed in annoyance and walked away. Thinking he gave up, Seifer smiled and closed his eyes. But he heard footsteps approaching.   
"What the-!?"   
Seifer jumped awake from the wet cloth thrown on his face. Squall placed a bowl of water on the end table.   
"...Talk."   
Seifer blinked. He looked at the cloth and back to Squall. And then he started to laugh hysterically.   
"........... What's so funny?...."   
Squall narrowed his brows in confusion. Seifer continued to laugh and dropped back on the bed. After he calmed himself down, he placed the wet cloth over his eyes and spoke.   
"Have mercy, oh brutal Commander. Find it in your heart this poor fellow needs as much rest as he can get!"   
Seifer said in despair, but he was smiling.   
"You said you'll answer all my questions once we reach the city."   
Squall snapped. He felt frustrated that Seifer knew all the answers and he was clueless.   
"Yes, I did. But I meant _my_ city."   
"............What?"   
Seifer laughed and pressed his hand on the wet cloth.   
"You wanted to know how long I've been here..... Well, I wanna know how long I've been missing."   
Squall examined Seifer for a while, but slowly went to the other bed and sat on the edge. _An answer for an answer.... I can deal with that..._   
"....Two weeks."   
"..........................."   
Seifer exhaled a little deeply, but that was all. He slowly replied, "....Four months."   
  
"......................................................You are joking....."   
Seifer said nothing. The silence was all Squall needed to know it was true...   
"--Do you know how it happened? .....How we got here? How do we get back??"   
Squall began to panic a little. His breathing became hard and started to sweat. He eyed Seifer deperately, but the blond just lie there.   
"Seifer!! Are you listening?!!"   
"Yes, yes. I'm listening...... Stop screeching like a woman, you're making my head hurt..."   
Seifer said annoyingly. He spread the cloth on his face to cool off.   
"........How can you do that? How are you so... calmed?"   
Squall asked in disbelief.   
"Well, after staying here for four months, you get used to it. It's not that bad, actually."   
Seifer said in a mocking tone. Squall closed his eyes and opened his shaking lips. He didn't want to say it, but he couldn't hold it back any longer...   
"You've changed, Seifer.... Like how you killed those men?.... Back at the Garden, you'd never--"   
"So, what are you suggesting? That I just watch you get gang-raped and take it up the ass over and over--"   
"Listen!! I'm not done!...............All I am saying is that you've changed and got accustomed to this lifestyle............... But I just got here.... and I want to go back........."   
"Well, you might change your mind too if you stay here a bit."   
"Let me finish........... You can stay here for the rest of your life if you want to, I don't care..... I'm not forcing you to come back with me.... But I need all the information you have.......... I need your help, Seifer............. Please..."   
Squall begged pleadingly. He didn't like it, but Seifer was the only person he could rely on at the moment. Seifer took the cloth away from his face and looked at Squall.   
"Unfortunately, I have no information for you. I never even tried looking."   
Squall stared at Seifer as if he'd never seen him before.   
"...............Why?......."   
"Hn, why he asks," Seifer lifted his hands in the air, "Why? Because I like it here, Leonhart. People treat me like a king and they don't know anything about Ultimecia and me being the Sourceress' Knight. They respect me here, and you wonder why I don't want to go back?"   
"People respect you in the Garden as we-"   
"Bullshit, Leonhart!! I had enough of this! Do you think I was happy when you made me second in command?! Huh?! Did you ever stop and think how it would feel like being the worst criminal one day and a high commander in another? How would it feel, Leonhart? How would it feel when everyone around you hates you and thinks you're lucky to have a _generous_ legendary hero giving you pity?"   
"I didn't select you because I pity you, Seifer. I selected you because you were worthy of --"   
"Of being your dog?! ........Poor little Seifer!!... All alone and no where to go to..... Oh! Look who came to the rescue!! It's the ever kind and generous Ave Maria, Squall Leonhart!"   
Seifer started to laugh. Squall opened his mouth to argue, but bit his lips. He didn't know what to say... He had no idea Seifer was feeling this way...... but in a way, he knew.... By appointing him to be second in command was a death sentence to a man like Seifer. Squall knew there were some people in the Garden who still despised Seifer, but he had hoped they would change their minds about him.....   
  
"Well, now it's your turn, Leonhart..."   
Seifer smiled. Squall wanted to look away but kept his eyes towards Seifer's.   
"It's your turn to be the dog, _Squall_..."   
Seifer smirked and looked down on Squall. Squall knew exactly what kind of mind game Seifer was playing. Squall was used to it from the sword fights in Garden.... He was mocking him and testing how long Squall could keep his stance.   
"I'm no one's dog, Seifer... If you're not going to help me, fine. I'll find my own way....... You can rot in here for all I care. We promise to stay out of each other's way............. But if you do get in my way, .......I'll kill you........."   
Seifer cocked his head.   
"And if _you_ get in my way?"   
"You'll do the same..."   
Squall kept his face. Seifer narrowed his eyes to think.   
"Hmm.......Too bad...... I always wanted a disobedient and a prideful dog...... so I can train it from scratch and by the end, he'll be begging for my orders..."   
Seifer chuckled. Squall stood up from the bed.   
"Fuck you, Seifer!! I'll rather die like a dog than being yours!!!"   
Squall was surprised by his own words, but kept his glare. He knew Seifer was just teasing him and wanted him to get angry.... But he couldn't help it.   
  
"................."   
Squall thought he saw Seifer's eyes go wide, but he quickly turned it into a smile.   
A smile Squall has never seen before....   
"Why don't you go take a nice long bath, hmm?"   
Seifer said in a very soft tone. Squall didn't like the sudden change of Seifer's attitude, but didn't argue. He needed a bath...   
".....Be sure to wash thoroughly."   
Squall made wrinkles between his eyebrows from that remark... _What is he getting at?...._   
He turned around from the bathroom door and froze. He thought he saw a complete stranger...   
  
  
  
"'Cause I'm fucking you afterwards."   
  
His lips were smiling, but his eyes weren't...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
